


To Meet Again

by UCI_Fanfiction_Requests



Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests/pseuds/UCI_Fanfiction_Requests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirishima goes into the 'living world' to get a variety of things for the other escorts. While he's out, he bumps into Yuu and Maki's reincarnations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> pokemon-champion-brendan requested: Maki gets reincarnated overtime and so is her friend and Kirishima bumps into them/sees them one day. how would he react? 
> 
> Admin Notes: Hm, and interesting idea! I don’t think Kirishima would be too surprised to see her again, since he knows she was going to get reincarnated. But a lot of time must have passed since the first time they met! -Admin Hirahara

Kirishima held a shopping list in his hand, trying to find out where he would find each of the items. At first, Rokkaku had just asked him to get a package of cigars from a different district, but the moment he told everyone he was going out, they all had things for him to bring back. True, it wasn’t every day Kirishima, or any of the other escorts, left their district to venture into the world of the living, but he didn’t expect everyone to have something they needed from there. Rokkaku’s package was priority, but he didn’t see why he shouldn’t help everyone else by getting their lists done too.

Escorts could easily get to the world of the living. It was getting anything done there that usually took some time. One would think they stood out, but because they were only oni, they blended in rather well with the background. Because of this, it was sometimes hard for humans to properly interact with them unless the people had their focus on them. Kirishima didn’t really mind, though. If he went ignored, then he wouldn’t be bothered.

Once he was on the busy streets of Shibuya, Kirishima went to the nearest convenience store in order to pick up the cigars that Rokkaku had requested for. That was one item off his many things to get while in the living world. Finding the rest would be hard, none of them were exactly in the same place.

“Why does Saeki even want paint brushes for?” Kirishima wondered to himself. (More importantly, Kinoshita’s request of ‘some alcohol’ was so vague, the escort wondered if he could just pass off some of Kirika’s cooking alcohol.) None the less, he would do his best. He continued staring at the list, not bothering to watch where he was going. It wasn’t exactly a necessity since most people unconsciously got out of his way. So it was quite a shock to Kirishima when he felt someone ram into him.

“Ack!” Came a delicate female voice. It was followed by a “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry sir!” Kirishima finally took notice of what had happened. Apparently, a black haired girl had run into him and was no bowing profusely and apologizing. Kirishima was about to say that there was no harm done, only to have another brown haired girl step in and start yelling.

“Hey! What did you do to Yuu-chan?” She demanded. She must have thought I started it… Kirishima sighed. Luckily, the first girl calmed her friend down by explaining what had happened. “O-oh, so it was just Yuu-chan being clumpsy…” She realized, before also bowing to Kirishima. “I’m sorry for the misconception. I thought you were trying to hurt Yuu-chan.”

“It’s really alright,” Kirishima said, wanting to just get away from these two so he could be quickly forgotten. Unfortunately, he was not so lucky. The black haired ‘Yuu-chan’ took notice of the list in his hands, and gladly pointed it out.

“Are you shopping alone?” She asked. Kirishima replied with a yes, hoping this would satisfy her curiosity. It did not. “Eh? You have to buy guitar strings and some candy? What a weird list…” Great, she read it. Kirishima thought. “Could it be that… you’re going to the department store?”

“What’s a ‘department store’?” Kirishima asked. The brunette gave him a pathetic look.

“You’re kidding, right?” She asked. When she realized he was dead serious, she grabbed him by the arm and started to drag him off behind her. “That’s ridiculous. Come on, Yuu-chan and I will go show you where it is.” Kirishima’s (and Yuu’s) protests went unnoticed.

“Maki-chan! You can’t just- ah!” The black haired girl exclaimed, chasing after the soon disappearing Maki and Kirishima. “I’m so sorry about this!” With that, the three ended up going together to a large building that was supposed to ‘have everything’ (as Maki put it). Kirishima had hoped that this would be where they parted. It was not. Maki and Yuu insisted on helping Kirishima collect his strange shopping list, and nothing the escort could say seemed to change their mind (”no, really, I can do this on my own”).

Somehow, the three ended spending the entire afternoon on the list compiled of CDs Kirishima had never heard of, guitar strings, a wide assortment of candy, alcohol, and paint brushes. Maki had suggested treating Kirishima to shaved ice as well after she learned that the man never had the dessert before.

“You’re a weird guy,” the brunette said flatly, as she shoved the cold dish in his face. “Never going to a department store before, never having shaved ice, wearing a military uniform in the middle of summer…” Yuu made a bunch of panicked hand signs to signal that she thought Kirishima couldn’t see for Maki to stop talking.

“What she meant to say,” Yuu tried to salvage the conversation, “was that it was very nice meeting you.” Kirishima doubted that that’s what Maki meant at all. He just nodded. It was strange for him to be in human’s company for such a long time without them forgetting that he was there. When the girl went to get her share of shaved ice from Maki, a glint around her neck caught Kirishima’s attention. He nearly dropped the sweet dessert in recognition.

“That necklace…!” He said, a hint of surprise in his voice. Yuu looked down at the shiny metal accessory when it was pointed out, closed her hand around it, and smiled.

“Oh yeah! Maki-chan and I both have one! They’re called ‘friendship necklaces’, and they’re becoming pretty popular.” She gestured for Maki to show hers as well. “Maki-chan said she found these and felt a sudden connection to them, and wanted to give me one right away.”

“Yuu-chan!” the other girl exclaimed. “Don’t just tell that to random people!” She then proceeded to throw her shaved ice at Yuu, causing both to have a fit of laughter that Kirishima didn’t quite understand. After the short rest, the two girls decided to part ways with the escort, Yuu saying that she hoped they’d meet again while Maki uncharacteristically telling him not to bump into girls and get in trouble. 

When the two finally faded into the crowd and Kirishima was positive he was forgotten, he started on his way home as well. “They seem happy…” He said, talking to himself, remembering a bit of the memories that were locked away in the necklace. I will show smiles this time for sure… “I’m glad they were able to be together again in this life.”


End file.
